The present invention relates to a multilayered absorption filter material providing a protective function to chemical poisons, in particular chemical warfare agents, in particular for NBC protective apparel, preferably for wearing next to the skin, in particular as an undergarment (underwear). The present invention further relates to a garment, in particular NBC protective apparel, preferably for wearing next to the skin, utilizing Applicants' absorption filter material. Finally, the present invention relates to the use of the adsorption filter material to manufacture garments (particularly for wearing next to the skin, such as for example, underwear) that function as NBC protective apparel.
There are a number of materials which are absorbed by the skirt and lead to severe physical noxiae. Examples include the vesicatory mustard gas Yellow Cross (Hd) and the nerve gas sarin. People likely to come into contact with such poisons must wear a suitable protective suit, or be protected against these poisons by suitable protective materials.
In principle, protective suits are known in this regard in the prior art which are worn in the form of an overgarment as outermost apparel layer. Air and water vapor pervious protective suits and impermeable systems are known in this regard. The concept of wearing the protective suit in the manner of an overgarment, however, has the disadvantage that such protective suits are often only put on in the alarm scenario, i.e., in the event of an acutely threatening confrontation with chemical or biological poison or warfare agent materials. If such protective suits cannot be put on or donned in time, for example under severe stress situations, the danger of a corresponding poisoning is very high. In addition, such protective suits do not always offer optimum wearing comfort, since they are occasionally heavy, inflexible and in some instances only minimally breathable.
There are also prior art protective apparel systems designed in the form of an undergarment (underwear). Such systems have in principle the advantage that they are worn on the body permanently, throughout the entire period of deployment and beyond, and are thus able to offer continuous protection against chemical or biological poison or warfare agent materials.
However, the prior art protective apparel systems which are used or worn in the form of underwear are not always optimal, in particular with regard to their wearing comfort but also in relation to their protective properties. For instance, US 2003/0229936 A1 and the corresponding patent family member CA 2 390 629 A1 concern a very thin, stretchable protective apparel in the form of an undergarment which is worn next to the skin and which offers protective properties in relation to chemical vapors and gases. The material described in this patent family is very thin at a thickness of less than 1 mm, so that optimal protective performance is not always ensured in extreme situations in particular, particularly since the material has a relatively low breaking strength and therefore does not possess optimum mechanical stability. In addition, there is a proposal in accordance with this patent family that the adsorption filter material either be incorporated in the fabric structure, i.e., that the fabric be impregnated with the adsorbents, or used in the form of a knit material based on carbon fibers. Particularly due to the physical properties of the carbon fibers, only low stretchability will inevitably result for the material—coupled with a worsened wearing comfort.